This invention relates to electric circuit testing and more particular to the universal test apparatus that can be adapted for use in any digital electric circuit.
It is important to test electric circuits in the design phase, as part of the manufacturing process, and in use in order to detect and isolate faults. In today's world of complex electronic systems often extending to many circuit boards and self-assemblies, effective test apparatus can contribute substantially to the equipment cost. External automatic test equipment can be utilized in a cost effective manner during circuit design and in manufacture. Because the same equipment can be used repeatedly to test more than one unit under test (UUT). Monitoring of electric circuits in use however requires dedicated test apparatus which can be quite expensive particularly when incorporated in applications specific integrated circuits manufactured in small quantities.